


Yokohama Sights

by Vitya_Viktorie



Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Bar lupin, Dark Era (Bungou Stray Dogs), Family Feels, Idk any more tags, Lost - Freeform, Post-Dark Era (Bungou Stray Dogs), ehhh, forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitya_Viktorie/pseuds/Vitya_Viktorie
Summary: Akaashi gets separated from his volleyball team and ends up in Bar Lupin. He also somehow ends up spending the night with Oda Sakunosuke's children and spends a few hours in the morning with Dazai Osamu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke & Oda Sakunosuke's Children (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs) & Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Yokohama Sights

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Chuuya x Akaashi fic... but I can't...whelppp
> 
> Enjoy~~

Akaashi Keiji is not entirely sure on how he got to a dimly lit bar in a creepy alleyway in a city he’s new to in the middle of the night. He’s glad that the bartender let him sit there and use the telephone to try and contact their volleyball coach. Fukuroudani’s volleyball team pays a visit to Yokohama for a training match on one of the schools there. Akaashi barely even remembers the name of the school, especially that he’s not keeping track of that. He’s just a first year on his first training camp away from Tokyo, and he already got himself lost.

Akaashi sighs in relief as the phone finally connects, the sound of the coach’s voice sounding so angelic on Akaashi’s ears. 

“I’m not really sure what part of Yokohama I am, but I’m in a bar near the port side.”

Akaashi hates his coach’s reply. Now he thinks the coach’s voice is quite demonic. Akaashi really wonders why they even have a coach in the first place when that coach sounds so deadbeat and has no intention of helping.

“Yes, coach.”

Akaashi sighs and lightly bangs his head on the counter, clutching his bags closer to him. Apparently the coach said it’s too late in the night for them to be looking for him, so the coach asked him to just stay put, or maybe ask if there’s anyone willing to house him for the night. Akaashi curses the useless coach. He raises his head and calls the bartender’s attention.

“Sir, I’m afraid my coach wouldn’t be able to pick me up, so I’m wondering if maybe I could stay here? Or if there’s any place I could sleep for the night?”

“Ahh, I’m sorry but I can’t let you stay in the bar, it gets a bit sketchier later in the night. I also don’t have enough space for you back in my place. I do, however, know someone who might take you in.”

“Ah, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m not sure he’ll take you in, but it’s a high chance. He’ll be here a bit later though.”

Just as he said that, the door opens and footsteps descend the stairs. A boy, a bit older than him, is wearing all black except the white bandages that wrap around his left eye. As far as what Akaashi could see, there were also bandages around his neck and a portion of his wrists. His cloak billows behind him as he steps on the bar. He walks towards the counter but stops directly in front of Akaashi. The man just stares at him and Akaashi gets creeped out as he feels goosebumps travel along his spine.

“I suggest you change seats, Akaashi-kun.” Says the bartender.

Akaashi steps down the stool and move three chairs to the left, just in case. The man watches him until he sits down, that’s when the man sits down on the stool that Akaashi was occupying just a few moments ago.

Akaashi hums and rests his head on the counter, bringing out his phone and not paying attention to whatever they were saying. He chatted with Bokuto-san, his oh-so-hyper senpai. It was mostly Bokuto-san whining about how he’s stuck someplace and they wouldn’t be able to see each other. They exchanged a few more messages before he heard his name being called by the bartender.

“Akaashi-kun?”

Akaashi turned to look and saw the man from before, a man with glasses, and a man significantly older than them also looking at him.

“Hai?” His voice came out softer than he intended to be. Maybe it was because of the stares.

“This is Oda Sakunosuke,” the bartender gestures to the red head man who looks a little bit older, “He’s the one I told you about a while ago.”

“Hey.” Oda greeted. Akaashi bowed in response. “C’mon, I have someplace you can stay for the night.”

Akaashi hummed and followed the man, clutching his bags closer than he was holding them a while ago. 

“Bye-bye, Odasaku!” Someone called out behind them as the ascended the stairs. Akaashi has a feeling it’s the man in black and bandages.

“Where are you from? And what brings you here to Yokohama?” Asked Oda as they were walking to wherever Oda was going to take him.

“I’m from Tokyo, my school’s volleyball team has a practice match on one of the schools here. I got lost on the way to the hotel and I found myself in the bar. Coach says they’ll come pick me up tomorrow.”

“Do you know the name of the hotel?”

“Not really… they didn’t tell us.”

“That’s quite irresponsible of your coach.” Oda says, sneaking a glance at Akaashi. “It’s also irresponsible of him to not search for you, especially since you’re new here.”

“I know… I talked to him a while ago but he said it’s too late for them to come looking.”

Oda just hummed. They soon arrive at a small, rundown curry restaurant with the lights on in the second floor. 

“You’ll be staying with a friend of mine, along with some children.”

“… you won’t be there?”

“Unfortunately not. I have a… dangerous job, and I don’t want to endanger anyone here, and you of course. But you’ll be fine.” Oda places his hand on Akaashi’s head and ruffles his hair. “I’ll be back in the morning to accompany you back.”

Akaashi stares at man as he knocks on the door, waiting for a response. He didn’t know that people could be this nice. The door opens and an older man greets Oda. They are introduced to each other and soon, he was being led upstairs. 

“The kids are already sleeping,” says the chef, “But there’s a spare room here that you could use tonight. Have you eaten?”

“Hai. I ate a bit at the bar.”

The chef hummed. “Well, here’s the room. I cleaned is the best as I could when Odasaku-chan called me. The bathroom’s a door down if you want to freshen up a little.”

Akaashi bowed at him. “Thank you.”

He chuckles, “Don’t worry about it. Have a good night’s sleep, Akaashi-chan!”

“Good night, Keiji.” Odasaku greets.

Akaashi didn’t know when, but sometime in the night, Akaashi gave permission to Oda’s request of calling him by his first name, and being called by his nickname, Odasaku. It doesn’t sound too bad. He gets ready for bed, puts on some comfier clothes, and slithers in the comfiest bed he’s ever been in. How can that even be?

Akaashi woke up to a child in front of him. He doesn’t jolt up, but he is startled. 

“Hey! You’re awake! Odasaku told me to wake you up for breakfast! I’m Kosuke!”

The child is loud, Akaashi decides, and it makes him miss Bokuto-san. 

“I’m Keiji.” 

Yeah… it doesn’t sound so bad. He gets pulled by the child downstairs towards the actual restaurant where 4 other children, plus Odasaku and the bandaged man from last night, are already eating curry. 

The children are demons shoved inside a human’s body. Especially Sakura. She looks angelic but she’s downright demonic. Akaashi gets a little bit attached.

The bandaged man, which Akaashi learns to be Dazai-san and just 3 years older, is also casually playing with the children despite the cold look he radiates. Akaashi takes another spoonful of the lava curry. It’s been a while since Akaashi tasted curry this spicy. 

He also learns that Dazai-san, apparently he’s the only one here that doesn’t have a nickname or is called by his first name, is a child deep down. 

While on their way to the park where they will meet Akaashi’s coach, Dazai-san keeps on blabbering, but in a way that doesn’t really bother Akaashi. He thinks of it like an older, more hyper brother.

Akaashi doesn’t know where all these family roles came from.

“Ne, Keiji!” Dazai-san calls out, dragging out the ‘I’. Akaashi didn’t give him permission for that, but he quickly finds out that Dazai-san rarely cares about anything, at all.

“Hai?”

“What does it feel like? Attending school?”

“Troublesome.” Was Akaashi instant reply. Dazai-san laughs. “They make you do too much work and get mad if you don’t do it. It’s an injustice. But volleyball is nice. It takes away the stress.”

Dazai-san hums in thought then turns his attention to Odasaku. “Ne, ne, Odasaku. Do you think Chuuya and I would do good in school?”

“Hmm, maybe. You two are a little more intelligent than the average teenagers.”

“Ehhh, of course I am! Chuuya, however… I don’t think so! I do imagine him joining every active club out there. Such a brute!”

“Chuuya?”

“Ahh, Chuuya’s my… partner in our job. He’s like a wild dog! I bet if he plays volleyball, he’ll be the who like hits it over the net. He’ll probably put a dent on the floor, or break some bones.”

“Wow. He’s really powerful if you speak of him like that.”

“Ehhhh.” Dazai’s phone rings and when he looked at the name of the caller, his demeanor changed. It was like the first time Akaashi saw him. Dazai-san waves a goodbye before taking the call and walking away. Akaashi didn’t bother to ask. He and Odasaku continues to the park.

Their coach is already there, along with Bokuto-san. 

“AKAASHI!!” Bokuto-san immediately shouts when he was seen.

“Ahh, thank you for taking care of Akaashi-kun last night.” His coach greets Odasaku.

“You are welcome, next time, you should take care of your students too.” Odasaku replies. The coach puts a smile. It stretches his face in the most horrible kind of way.

“I’ll be off then,” Odasaku turns to Akaashi, “If you ever find yourself lost in Yokohama again, you’ll know where to go.” He ruffles Akaashi’s hair once more before leaving.

“Sugoi, Akaashi! You found a really nice guy!” Bokuto-san claims. Akaashi hums in reply. 

They go back to Tokyo three days later. It was raining that night. Five days later, the news covered a restaurant ransacked in Yokohama where a van nearby blew up. Akaashi didn’t pay much attention to it. It explains why he doesn’t know what went on.

One summer day, Akaashi sees Dazai-san roaming around Tokyo. What surprises Akaashi is that Dazai-san is wearing casual clothes. Clothes that Akaashi does not expect to see Dazai-san wearing. Akaashi goes to greet him but Dazai-san disappears on an ally. Akaashi shrugs and goes on his way, not knowing that Dazai is watching him. People rarely look up.

The years go on without Akaashi seeing Dazai-san. He develops a crush on Bokuto-san one day in second year when Bokuto-san smiles at him and Akaashi is taken for a wild ride. Then pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san gets in the picture. That insult Akaashi gave him turned quickly into reality when the third year from Nekoma graduated. Akaashi thinks it wasn’t anything special other than teenagers dealing with their raging hormones. They didn’t become ‘a thing’, but they were friends. Occasionally seeing each other just so Akaashi could help Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san, and their roommate Oikawa-san, with their homework, or just for bonding purposes.

Akaashi visits Yokohama a week after completing his third year in college. Akaashi have plans to go sightseeing and decides to visit Odasaku and the kids. He finds the bar after lunch. Now that Akaashi is paying attention, he catches a glimpse of the bar’s name. Bar Lupin. Akaashi likes it. He makes small talk with the bartender who recognized him. He asks about the people he had met and he was soon numb when he heard the news of Odasaku and the children dying. Dazai hasn’t been in the bar since, nor was their friend with the glasses. 

Akaashi asks directions towards the cemetery. When he arrives there, he easily finds Odasaku’s grave, and offers a silent prayer. His heart aches as he remembers that short time that he spent with those people. 

“I’m sorry…” He mumbles.

“What could you be sorry for?” A new voice said from behind him. Akaashi turns around and sees a familiar face. It does, however, take him a second to realize who it is.

“Dazai-san?”

“How are you, kid?” Dazai smiles casually.

“I’m fine, and you?”

“As fine as I could be.”

“…I’m sorry for the loss…” Akaashi continues, answering Dazai’s earlier question.

Dazai waves a hand. “It’s fine, you didn’t know.”

“If…if you don’t mind me asking… how did he die?”

It took a while but Dazai finally opened his mouth to answer. “You remember what he said about having a dangerous job? Well, he was just in the wrong place in a wrong time, and I was too late to save him…”

The two got quiet for a while, reminiscing on those memories. They start small talk until the moon replaced the sun, and Keiji had to go back to his hotel room. They bid each other good bye, no promises were made but they were sure that they’d see each other some other time. 

The next morning, Akaashi dropped by with a bouquet of flowers, promising Odasaku that he’ll be alright, and that he’d enjoy Yokohama for him. He left, continuing on his sightseeing, not knowing that Dazai would soon visit too, soon to be followed by a white haired boy a bit younger than Akaashi. He also doesn’t have any memories as to what had happened to the city the next day, he just wakes up later on, feeling very refreshed.

He ignores the countless reporters on the streets and the sounds of fire trucks and ambulances as he makes his way to the train station. He goes back home to Tokyo, awaiting his fourth year in college.


End file.
